More Than Just A Forbidden Love
by spotsy style
Summary: <html><head></head>Dreams. Two toms. One decision. A Forbidden Love. Spottedberry's back story is dramatic and sorrowful but as her life in the clan progresses so does her future. She has a decision, she could be mates with a perfect ThunderClan cat or a striking stranger. Her choice could lead to her death, but sometimes love is worth it.</html>
1. A Harsh Memory

**ThunderClan Allegiances**

**Leader **Honeystar- golden tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

**Deputy**- Adderstrike- brown tom w/ blue eyes

**Warriors**

Icefang-white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Frostwillow- silver tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Heatherstorm- chestnut colored she-cat w/ amber eyes

Dawnpoppy- orange she-cat w/ green eyes

Smallbird- gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

Blumbletail- brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Ashclaw- gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

Owlfur- yellow and brown tom w/ green eyes

Hawktalon- dark brown tabby tom w/ blue eyes

Eaglewing- tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes

Falconflight- golden tabby tom w/ green eyes

Emberfire- amberish tabby tom w/ fiery amber eyes

Deerstalk- light brown speckled she-cat w/ green eyes

Russetwind- russet she-cat w/ blue eyes

Stormstream- stormy tabby she-cat w/ bright blue eyes

Featherfoot- white she-cat w/ amber eyes

Thrushpelt- gray tabby tom w/ blue eyes

Bluepond- blue gray tom w/ green eyes

Cloudsky- white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Spottedberry- white tortoiseshell w/ green eyes

**Apprentices**

Rainpaw-light gray speckled she-cat w/ blue eyes

Graypaw- darker gray tabby tom w/ blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Quailfeather- white tortoiseshell she-cat w/ kind amber eyes

**Nursery**

Mapleleaf-orange she-cat w/ green eyes

Poppykit- yellow and white she-kit w/ amber eyes

Lightningkit- orange tabby tom w/ green eyes

Amberflame- golden she-cat w/ blue eyes (expecting)

**Elders**

Sagepelt- speckled cream she-cat w/ green eyes

Rockfur- old matted tom w/ blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

As I padded in the camp with two mice in my jaws, Cloudsky exploded through the brambles in the Warriors den, "Spottedberry!"

Cloudsky's mew rang across the camp clearing.

_Never gonna have a surprise entrance as long as she's my best friend_, thought Spottedberry half-amused, half annoyed.

After placing my prey on the fresh-kill pile I padded toward the area where Cloudsky was waiting while I was putting the prey away. "Okay, what is it this time?" I asked.

"Well, I think Emberfire and I are mates!" quietly announced Cloudsky, her blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Great," I meowed trying to be enthusiastic as I tore off a piece of thrush we were sharing.

"We might even have kits!" meowed Cloudsky excitedly.

"KITS?" I quietly hissed almost choking on the thrush at the thought.

"Yeah, kits." repeated Cloudsky.

"Cloudsky, it's only been around a moon or two since our warrior ceremony. Why think about mates now? " I meowed trying to change Cloudsky's mind.

"I don't know," sighed Cloudsky "I can't help feeling love."

As I tore off another mouthful of prey, "I have to go now." I quickly meowed.

_Love? Love just distracts you from warrior duties_, I thought bitterly. I suddenly realized I was exhausted, and padded to the Warriors den to have a nap. When I collapsed in the soft nest sleep clouded my senses quickly.

* * *

><p>When I woke up from my sleep, the Clan seemed to be sharing tongues and prey. As usual I scanned the clearing for Cloudsky- but of course she was with <em>Emberfire. <em>For some reason that name brought distaste from me. Perhaps I was annoyed that _I _wasn't the one who was sitting next to Cloudsky. Perhaps I was jelous of what they shared, that they shared something _special_.

I tried to get the thoughts out of my mind, all I need to focus on is my warrior duties. Nothing more, nothing less. Looking around I saw Eaglewing sitting alone,

_She's a nice she-cat, sharing a meal with her won't be toture, _I thought to myself as I padded to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a vole. The tortoiseshell she-cat smiled as I settled beside her.

"So," she started, "You know...my brother Falconflight." There was a playful gleam in her green eyes, "He really likes you."

"Hmm," I repiled as I bit in the soft flesh of the vole.

She stopped talking and eating as if waiting for my full reply. I rolled my eyes and swatted her with my tail. "Hey!" she meowed as she pawed at my tail.

"Okay, okay." I looked at her sternly, "We're even."

Eaglewing nodded in a agreement even though their was still a mischiveious glint in her eyes. As we shared the rest of the vole, and shared some Clan gossip.

"I heard Icefang and Bumbletail are a thing."

"Really?"

"Icefang seems...old."

Both of the she-cats giggled.

* * *

><p>After a border patrol, and a hunting partrol, I padded to the Warriors den, a shelter between two oak trees with bramble intertwined through the small shelter. As I entered shady den I saw Dawnpoppy having a quick nap, her slim orange body rising and falling with her breath. <em>She's my littermate<em>, and then the memories came flooding back.

*Flashback*

Water and waves crashing into her skinny kit frame, she saw a thin orange kit next to her bobbing up and down coughing water up too. And a gray figure crashing and tumbling onto shore with blood gushing out of a wound on his belly and hitting jagged rocks.

*Flashback Ends*

The harsh memormy still hit me hard, I always felt a pang of sorrow. She and Dawnpoppy were lucky, a slender golden she-cat, Goldenrose, and a white she-cat, Icefang, rescued us from the gorge. Luckily, Icefang was still alive but Goldenrose died of greencough when I was an apprentice. I remembered her last words.

*Flashback*

Rockfur, Goldenrose's mate, was warily padded toward me. "Spottedpaw, Goldenrose has greencough, Quailfeather had just found out and it might be too late." meowed Rockfur as if he couldn't believe it ethier.

My mind was pounding with thoughts and memories of Goldenrose. She's like a mother to me, she, she, she just CAN'T die, she can't, I thought as I rushed past Rockfur. I headed toward the cave with ferns blocking it's enterance, I headed toward the medicine cat den. As I emergered into the herb-scented den, I spotted Goldenrose's gold fur and her weak shimmery green eyes. "No! Goldenrose!" I wailed as tears welled up in my eyes.

A few moments later Dawnpaw arrived, and collasped next to Goldenrose right beside me. Quailfeather was there too, she was giving Goldenrose herbs and water. But slowly Goldenrose's life ebbed away from her, "Dawnpaw and Spottedpaw," meowed Goldenrose fondly, "Remember I love you, no matter what."

I smiled weakly to show I was listening and that I loved what she said, I truly did.

"Remember to always let your heart guide you," she rasped almost out of breath.

She knew Goldenrose only had a few moments left. Goldenrose choked and gasped for air serval times. The death was so slow and painful, it hurt to even watch her. Then, she stopped gasping and the breathes stopped altogether. She lay motionless as the warmth already began to fade.

"No! Goldenrose! Please!" screamed Dawnpaw. "Please." Dawnpaw meowed more weakly this time.

Spottedpaw refused to let emotions show, she would stay strong. Goldenrose had no wounds she seemed as if she was peacefully sleeping. But she would never wake up.

"Goldenrose, come back, we need you." wailed Spottedpaw giving in.

She would never curl up beside Goldenrose and listen to her stories about when she was a young cat. She would never hide her nose in her soft golden fur when she was scared again. She would never be able to snuggle closer to her when she was cold again. Goldenrose would never see her become a warrior. A wave of misery and sorrow flooded over her drowning her in the painful emotions.

*Flashback Ends*

The memory never lossened it's grip of misery. But her words still rang in her mind, "Remember to let your heart guide you,"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, if you did review for more. And thanks so much for reading! :3<strong>

~Spotsy Shade


	2. Just A Small Smile

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>The salty waves crashed down on me, I could feel the water's powerful grip sucking me into it's watery grasp. I looked around, no cat was to be seen. I coughed and spitted water, wincing at the horrid taste.<em>

_My legs were giving away, the pointless kicking was draining my energy. I let go- I let the ocean take hold of me- I let the worries melt away- I let my life ebb away._

* * *

><p>I woke with a startled jolt, <em>What?<em>

I looked around expecting to see a shore that I might've been washed on. But no- I was just in my mossy nest, surrounded by my clanmates. The warmth of their pelts blocked out the cold memory of my dream. Or I should probably say _nightmare_.

Looking outside through the gap in the den, I saw a golden-brown tabby pelt. Powerful muscles flexed beneath his glossy pelt. _Falconflight. _

I padded out of the den quietly careful to not disrupt any cat or step on any tails. The tabby tom noticed me, he turned around, his green eyes glinting in the moonlight. I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you on guard?" I asked.

"Well yeah," he looked at me a playful gleam flashing in his eyes, "Why else would I be at the entrance in the middle of the night."

I playfully swatted her ear with my tail, "Oh be quiet!"

He grinned, and sent paw-ful of leaves at me. "Hey!" I mewed as I scoops up leaves to throw at him.

As I launched the leaves in the air he jumped back in surprise, "Alright, alright. You win."

I smiled and padded closer to him. He curled around me, I felt his warm pelt around mine. I wished that I could stay there forever, in the warmth of a clanmate- of a denmate- of a _friend._

I pulled away gently. "I'm going to sleep," I whispered, "See you in the morning."

He nodded and turned his attention back to the forest. I headed back to the den, some how seeing and talking with him made the inside of me warm and fuzzy with happiness. It made it a lot easier to sleep, I settled into my mossy nest. My nest that I shared with no cat.

* * *

><p>My dreams later were filled with beautiful memories of Falcon<em>paw <em>and Spotted_paw_. The flashes were sweet and just...perfect. The times when we were still apprentices and no worries ever clouded our minds, _perfect.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>The sunlight shone through the bracken woven into the roof of the warriors' den. <em>Time to wake up...<em>

I got up wearily as I yawned. When I noticed a lump in front of me, _Falconflight..._

I smiled to myself, I wasn't sleeping alone anymore.

He moved slightly and rolled onto his back. "Good morning," he murmured to me as he gave my ears a quick lick. I gave him a small smile as I hopped out of the nest, he was getting ready to get up with me before I interrupted him.

"You should really stay and get some sleep, you must be tired." I meowed with an obvious worried tone.

He opened his jaws to protest then his gaze soften and did nothing more besides curl up once more. I shook my fur and padding out the gap in the warriors' den.

A few of the warriors greeted me as I padded past them and to the fresh-kill pile, even though it was leaf-fall the prey stock was still doing pretty good. I felt an instant rush of pride for my clan, _It'll take more than just cold weather to take down ThunderClan!_

* * *

><p>A loud, triumphant yowl rose in the clearing echoing between the walls of the hollow. All of the cats turned their attention to Honeystar, her beautiful golden pelt was sleek and her amber eyes burned with joy.<p>

I looked around for any sign of what the ceremony might be about. Rainpaw and Graypaw were too young, no senior warriors were so senior that they had to retire..._the kits! _

Mapleleaf calmly groomed her kits as they squirmed around. Mapleleaf was always cool and clam, she was obviously a great mother.

Poppykit's eyes shone as looked up at the Highledge were she'd recieve her apprentice name and mentor. Lightningkit was slightly more calm about the topic and tried to act more mature, he had the personality of Mapleleaf. Even though the little yellow tom tried to act normal he still quivered with excitement. Ashclaw stood beside Mapleleaf and smiled at his kits.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we are gathered here for the special occasion of turning kits into fine apprentices." she announced her eyes gleaming with command and her natural confidence.

"Poppykit," the energetic she-cat squirmed with excitement at the mention of her name,"You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Poppypaw. Your mentor will be Icefang. I hope Icefang will pass down all she knows on to you."

The golden she-kit padded over to Icefang, and touched noses awkwardly. But warmth still shone in Icefang's blue eyes. Honeystar wasted no time starting Lightningkit's ceremony.

* * *

><p>The orange tom's mentor is Owlfur. I watched the new apprentices and mentors pad out of the camp for a tour of the territory. Soon enough, Adderstrike called me for a patrol.<p>

"I need you on Falconflight's hunting patrol," he meowed to me briskly as he turned to another cat for their assignment of the morning. _Falconflight, that won't be too bad, _I thought to myself almost dreamily.

The handsome, brown tabby tom was talking with Thrushpelt and his apprentice, Graypaw. _Probably on the patrol too, _For some reason I couldn't help but want to just go hunting with Falconflight alone. To see his warm, amber eyes, to just laugh about our times together, to just be alone with him for a whole patrol. I shut the thoughts out of my mind, _focus on your warrior duties, clan before feelings. _

But I still allowed myself a faint smile as Falconflight beckoned me to stand next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, what do you think? Do you ship FalconXSpotted? Tell me in the reviews, and remember to show your support if you want more or liked this chapter by reviewing! Thanks for reading! :3<strong>

~Spottedshade


	3. A Falling Star

**Hiya, thanks for reading this, I now have a schedule for posting...I think. I will definetly post every other Sunday or each week on a Sunday, or at least try to. And in addition to that I might post sometime in between that! :3 That's it and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>I padded beside him as we made our way through the forest. The trees were already starting to loose their leaves and bare branches could be seen. The forest floor was littered with leaves as small scuffling amoung the grass could be heard.<p>

Graypaw stood completely still, his jaws were parted as if he scented something. We all perked our ears, listening for just the faintest of noises. I hopped back a little, startled from hearing a loud wail. It wasn't a cat wail, and my blood froze as I scented what had caused it.

Graypaw's blue eyes' blazed, "_Badgers._"

* * *

><p>All most as a cue white-and-black beasts exploded through the undergrowth, snarling with fierce beady eyes. <em>Two of them. <em> Almost immediately Thurshpelt sprang into action, Falconflight knowing their small hunting patrol couldn't take out two large badgers, he sent Graypaw to fetch help. He stole a glimpse at me before joining Thurshpelt.

I couldn't help but admire his quick-thinking, I sighed almost longingly, _almost_. I watched his courage shine through him and radiate the whole forest as he and Thrushpelt took down a badger. Thrushpelt was on his back digging his claws in mercilessly, while Falconflight darted forward to land a small but swift blow on his nose then slip back out of reach. It all seemed to have rhythm, dart forward then back, forward, back. It all seemed like a graceful dance between him and Thrushpelt.

A scorching pain flashed through me and coursed through my veins throughoutly snapping me out of my daydreams and knocking me backwards. I rolled over instinctively to face a badger roaring at me. I kicked my hindlegs feeably hoping to distract the monster while some cat came to help me. I could feel blood soak my pelt.

A loud yowl rose behind me, I expected to see a brown tabby pelt coming to rescue me but instead- a flash of ginger bolted to the badger and raked his claws on the badger's spine and leaped onto his back.

I could hear other cat's voices, _ShadowClan cats. _ As I stumbled to get back up my pain flooded my senses and I collapsed once more. I watched as the ginger tom fearlessly handled the badger by himself. His cunning and bravery had tricked the badger multiple times. His other clanmates were coming toward me, a light brown tabby she-cat and a white she-cat.

_Tabbycloud and Snowyshade, _I thought to myself recognizing them. I felt a rough breath picking me up by the scruff and dragging me away from the battle. I twisted my head around to see who was pulling me. _Tabbycloud._

I coughed as she let me go. I opened my jaws to thank her. "Your welcome," she meowed her voice almost had a raspy tone. I nodded and she dashed off, I watched her bunch her muscles for a powerful leap onto the badger back. Snowyshade came running toward me, her eyes were too amber pools of worry.

"Are you okay?" she looked at me, "Great StarClan! I'll take you back to our camp to examine you."

Then a brown tabby tom came over, "Spottedberry," he was speechless as he watched the blood gush out and horror silenced him.

"I don't want to go to your camp, why can't I go back to _my _camp?" I hissed as the kind she-cat.

She looked shocked, "Because I know where our camp is very well, and that was Flamehawk's orders." she responded her voice almost wavering.

"But I don't want to be surrounded by mouse-bra-"

Falconflight shot a stern glance at me, he turned to Snowyshade, "Thank you for helping Spottedberry. But _I'm _coming with her."

* * *

><p>The three of us slowly made our way to ShadowClan's camp, I was able to get to my paws but I was still limping badly. Silence was in the air, none of the cats spoke a word. I decided to break the silence, "Wha-what does my wound look like?"<p>

The question had been burning in the back of my mind but I was too afraid to ask the question- or maybe I was too afraid of the _answer. _Falconflight's face darkened but explained without his voice cracking, "It's a long gash across your spine, starting at your shoulders and ending at the begining of your tail."

I pictured myself, one moment perfectly fine, then the next bleeding and squealing for help...and this all happened because I was _daydreaming about Falconflight! _My pelt felt hot from embarrassment.

_Did Falconflight notice?_

I hope he didn't or else my life would be over, I'd be embarrassed for _life._

* * *

><p><em>I smiled brightly as the tom laughed. Stars aligned in the sky and brightening the beauty of the night sky. A nearby pool reflected the moon; strong, majestic, mysterious, <em>beautiful. _The wind whispered in the trees as around he lay next to me, sharing our warmth; sharing our _love. _He looked into my eyes, locking my gaze into his. His eyes were clear and confident, he whispered to me. "Look,"_

_I turned around to where he now turning his attention to. I was in awe and wonder, a falling star..._

_The star fell out of the darkness, leading his friends to the escape of dark the night; into the bright of day. After the star fell into the horizon, the stars behind it seemed to shine brighter. The silent beauty of night haunted me but at the same time allured me._

_An airy, light voice filled my ears, "The escape of night can lead to the bright of day,"_

* * *

><p>I drowsily blinked my eyes open as two ShadowClan kits prodded me with a paw. <em>Why are there ShadowClan kits in ThunderClan's camp?<em>

Then I remembered that ShadowClan had saved us and was taking me to their camp, but why keep me here overnight?

I sat up and started to groom my messy fur, I examined my 'encloser' it was a dim cave and a could smell a minty-scent drifting toward me. A ginger tom padded through the entrance, slightly startling me.

"Good morning," his tone was warm and his eyes were bright.

"Greetings." I meowed, my expression lightened up as I saw a smaller light ginger cat behind him carried prey. The mouth-watering aroma wafted around me.

The darker ginger tom nodded to the apprentice as if a signal, and the young cat obiedently placed the plump piegon in front of me. "Thanks,"

"Good job, Gingerpaw. You can go help out Snowpaw now." dismissed the tom.

"You can eat this prey and use the feathers to soften your bedding. Gingerpaw, my apprentice, will be bringing your fresh moss shortly," with a curt nod he left.

I bit into the piegon, relishing the taste and flavor of meat on my tounge. But at the same time I couldn't help but wonder who the tom was. He was the one who saved me from the badger. And he brought me prey. And yet I _still _don't know his name.

* * *

><p>After I finished the prey I tried to get up to strech my paws, but then a pericing pain sliced through me forcing me to change my mind. A black tom came into the cave.<p>

"You must be Spottedberry," he meowed in his old, wheezing voice. "I'm Ravenfeather."

Before I had to chance to respond he started talking again, I would've interuppted but since he look iritable and I wasn't really in the condition to fight.

"I'm ShadowClan's medicine cat. And the tom ealier you saw is Flamehawk, his apprentice is Gingerpaw." explained the medicine cat. "I also have an apprentice, her name is Hazelfrost."

As if on cue a dark brown tabby she-cat padded in carrying a bundle of herbs. She dipped her head to Ravenfeather and settled beside him.

Hazelfrost kindly smiled at me, "Is there anything you want to know?"

"Uhh, yeah." I replied, "Where am I? And can you tell me more about this Flamehawk cat?"

Hazelfrost rolled her amber eyes in a humorous and almost nice way, "Not you too. So you've caught Flamehawk-fever as well?"

"What's that?"

"A _lot _of the she-cats in my clan are head over paws for my brother,"

I snorted, "I don't believe in love."

Hazelfrost gave a faint smile as if she was going to press harder but she didn't, "Well Flamehawk's personality is kind of like his name. He's bold, daring, reckless, sometimes cocky but in a way deep and down-to-earth."

"And my other question?" I asked trying to stay away from the Flamehawk topic.

"And this is where Ravenfeather and I keep our patients." she finished.

I nodded content with my answer, I rested my head on the ground. I sneezed seeing a feather on my nose. _  
><em>

Hazelfrost laughed and then got to her paws, "It's time you got some rest, we'll be back to apply the herbs but you still look worn out."

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned in the nest, all I could think about was that dream.<p>

_"The escape of night can lead to the bright of day,"_

I repeated the words, what were they supposed to mean?

_"The escape of night can lead to the bright of day,"_


	4. Princess and The Bold

**Chapter Four**

The floors of the caves were scattered with mossy bits and pieces. I slowly blinked and started to yawn, my belly grumbled in huger but I yearned for the feel of grass beneath my paws, for fresh air to blow through my fur, for the thrill of the hunt.

"Hazelfrost!" I called hoping that the sympathetic she-cat would allow me to venture into the forest.

The dark ginger-brown she-cat happily padded in, no seeming to be tired at all. _Probably was up early getting herbs, _I assummed.

"Yes? Is everything all right?" she asked as she examined my wound, and started rubbing more poultice on it.

"Uh, actually no. Can't I walk yet, without opening the wound?" I hissed frustrated, I had been laying here for a whole day now. I had no idea where Falconflight was. And I didn't know why my clan hasn't picked me up yet.

I growled in anger and pure hatred as she accidentally scratched my wound and a small trickle of blood started to flow down, "Be more careful!"

I didn't snap because it hurt that much. I snapped because I was confused, I felt unwanted, and I didn't know where my clan was. I felt _alone. _She flinched a little from shock but her gaze softened, "Would you like a poppy seed or two to fall asleep better?"

I refused, "I'm going out into the camp,"

Hazelfrost didn't stop me so naturally I slowly got up and padded outside. The wound seemed to be holding up or fully healed. ShadowClan's camp was busy, their deputy, Ashwhisker, sorted patrols quickly.

He nodded to me in acknowledgement. "Hey you," called a cat from behind me. I spun around to see the tom that brought me prey earlier and well- _saved my life. _

"I never got to know your name," I suddenly blurted out.

He smiled slightly, "You don't need to."

With that he left with his patrol. He left me thinking, I was curious now. He was mysterious, welcoming, bold, I knew so little about him but yet I knew so much. A familiar brown tabby tom came padding toward me.

"Falconflight!" I meowed happy and relieved to see something I knew very well. We padded up to each other and briefly touched noses.

"We're going _home_," he told me. The word 'home' made me feel warm inside, _Finally! _

But a small part of me was sorrowful, some part of me would still want to stay here and try to understand the ginger tom; some part of me liked him. "There's some cats I need to say goodbye to,"

Falconflight looked slightly worried he was bout to open his jaws to say something but decided not to. I padded back into the medicine cat den, "Hazelfrost?"

The dark ginger tabby was sorting the herbs she must have newly collected. She looked up, "I already know you're leaving."

I nodded, "Bye, Hazelfrost."

She smiled and allowed me to leave. I popped my head into the Warrior's Den next, and I saw Tabbycloud sleeping. She was probably on a patrol or something.

_Bye, _I thought to my friend, _Thanks for helping me._

* * *

><p>Falconflight led the way back to ThunderClan. The cool breeze carried a promise of leaf-bare. Even tough it was chilly it felt good to walk on soft grass and breath the forest air.<p>

The leaves brought a crunch underpaw and the trees already seemed to be barer.

"Prey would be scarce soon," I commented trying to start conversation. He nodded in respond but said nothing.

* * *

><p>A stifled a yawn and looked drowsily among my surroundings. I was in the Warrior's Den; the <em>ThunderClan <em>Warrior's Den._  
><em>

Most of the nests were empty so I figured they let me sleep in. I padded out to see Adderstrike sending out patrols. "Spottedberry," he meowed, "Is your wound okay?"

I nodded in response, "I can go on a border patrol or something."

He refused my offer. "You must be tired." he reasoned gesturing for me to pad back into the den and sleep _some more_. I was fed up with sleeping, resting, eating, and doing _nothing!_

I stalked out of the camp aware at all of the stares following me. _I'm going to hunt, _I thought to myself. _My wound is perfectly fine. __  
><em>

I parted my jaws and perked my ears, ready to sense any clue of prey nearby. I stood there with the wind blowing at me, forest surrounding me, and everything else. I scented something but no less then a heartbeat later a mouse dropped on my head.

I jumped back in surprise and prodded the little thing. Soon I heard warm laughter.

"ThunderClan's princess afraid of a mouse?" he taunted playfully.

I rolled my eyes because it was the ginger tom. "Why do you always show up at the oddest times?"

He shrugged, "Why don't you know my name yet?"

I fluffed up my fur indignantly, "Because you haven't told me yet!"

"Princess can't figure out herself?"

"I am not a princess." I hissed.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

I nodded obviously, "Well duh."

"My name is Flamehawk of ShadowClan," he told me, his eyes bold and daring. Everything about him was confident, no wonder the she-cats lined up for him.

"Oh, you. Hazelfrost told me _all _of the she-cats love you!" I said, trying to insult him.

He snorted, "Well their crazy,"

We both laughed, his amber gazed locked with my jade green one. His eyes reflected confidence, cleverness, and basically him.

"You're alright, Princcess," he replied. A yowl called for him, "I have to go now."

He slipped into the shadows and disappeared once again. I turned around. "I forgot what I was supposed to now," I muttered under my breath.

**Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter. Thank you so much for 6 favorites! Please review to show that you like it and that you want more. :) **


	5. Kit Memories

**Chapter 5**

I lie awake at night. The stars gleamed with promise overhead and the moon's faint glow comforted me but I wasn't tired; I didn't feel like sleeping. I tumbled and tossed in my nest. The moss was flying everywhere by now.

"Ow! That's my tail." said some cat. I apologized but then after that there was just snoring and silence. I sighed in frustration.

_I can't sleep! _

"I'm going outside," I murmmered to Cloudsky who was sleeping next to me. She nodded drowsily, I wasn't sure if she heard me but I left anyway. Once I got out of the stuffy den my mind cleared.

Stormstream was outside guarding for the night the tabby she-cat paced restlessly. I watched the stars shine and twinkle. _What was it like up there in StarClan?_ I wondered studying the stars.

Eventually I gave up and stalked back inside the den for some sleep. But as I settled into the warm moss I thought of my odd dream again, maybe it was a prophecy?

* * *

><p><em>In StarClan... (NOT Spottedberry's dreams.)<em>

Ghostly cats gathered in the clearing, their fur shimmered like stars and they seemed like only outlines of what was once cats. The leader, it seemed, raised her tail.

"Goldenrose," she rasped. She sounded old like an elder but she seemed so respected amoung the group of cats; maybe she was a leader. "Tell us what you told the young cat."

A brown tom spoke up. "Yes, Goldenrose. Did you steer her away from that tom?"

The beautiful gold-colored she-cat's eyes burned with passion. "I'm not going to ruin Spottedberry's life _just _to avoid some predicted war."

The brown tom lashed his tail in fury. "This so called war will be the end of Clans as we know it! Spottedberry's life will be a small price to pay."

"Enough, Shrewtail." the she-cat meowed her blue eyes gleaming. It seemed as thought she agreed with Shrewtail. "We know Goldenrose has pity for that she-cat."

Goldenrose hissed. "Spottedberry has her whole life ahead of her."

"No she won't." the leader meowed clamly, "The Clans are coming to an end, I can _feel _it. It's just a matter of time if you don't stop this mess. She's _doomed._"

* * *

><p>Today was the day of the Gathering. Poppypaw and Lightningpaw were super excited hopping from one place to another, chattering like blackbirds. Their excitement reminded me of my days as an apprentice, but <em>those days <em>weren't as "exciting."

I slowly thought of how mistreated me and Dawnpoppy were, always doing the chores, we never actually got to go to our first Gathering until we were _warriors. _

* * *

><p>"Okay, I want a straight line," commanded Honeystar as she walked past the line of ThunderClan cats making sure it was straight and secure in case they got ambushed. It was most unlikely but Honeystar likes doing the things that no thinks to do.<p>

We all padded through the forests quietly, there was whispering but it was mostly quiet. _Everyone _thought it was just the regular gathering, so did I. We neared the log we always used to cross to the island. I made it past easily and watched out for the new apprentices, them might of found it harder than it looked. The slippery log was hard to grip on and it was narrow.

The island was already packed with cats chatting and bragging about how their clan was better than the others. Poppypaw and Lightningpaw immediately joined the RiverClan apprentices who were bragging to WindClan apprentices.

I wondered if Hazelfrost was here. I slipped past a few other ShadowClan warriors and I nodded to them politely. And then I spotted a light brown tabby pelt, it had to Hazelfrost.

"Hazelfrost," I called over to her. She wasn't taking notice yet. I moved closer hopping to catch a glimpse at her face.

I bounded up next to the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice. "Hey," I greeted friendly. I kind of missed her, I'd grown to like her personality. She turned to me her normally clear, beautiful amber eyes clouded and occupied. She was swinging her head back and fourth looking for something.

"Are you okay?"

She blinked at me like I was crazy. "Um, yeah." she replied still looking worried and frantic.

I nudged her, "Hello? What's happening?"

Hazelfrost looked at me in the eyes, her stare was serious and cold. Not the normal friendly, warm gaze. Her voice lowered, "Something's going to happen, I-I can feel it."

Before I could respond Rosestar, the WindClan leader yowled for the Gathering to begin. Oakstar silently waited behind her respectfully. (He's the RiverClan leader.)

"Prey is running well in WindClan," she began her gaze sweeping over all the cats below her, "Rabbitnose is expecting kits."

Cheers rose from all four clans, Rabbitnose was a gray she-cat and is a very popular she-cat. Rosestar paused waiting for the cheering to die down. "A hawk sighting had been reported but it didn't touch any WindClan members."

She dipped her head to Thornstar to make his report. "ShadowClan is doing fine," he meowed simply. Cats' expressions in the clearing were surprised but they did nor said nothing more.

"I scent a cat!" yowled some random cat urgently. All of the cats turned their head and scanned around trying to see what happened. But before they knew it a gray tom and slender black she-cat had arrived in the clearing.

They were dreadfully skinny. Their bones were easily showing and their eyes reflected stress and fear. The gray tom whispered something to the she-cat, but I didn't care about what he said. I narrowed my eyes on him, something about him was _familiar._

His frame, his looks, his blue eyes. The way he walked was faintly remembered in my past, but the strange thing was I remembered this from when I was a _kit. _And I don't remember much from that. Only a lot of pain and cold stares.

Then a answer struck me like a bolt of lightning and left me awed and stunned. He-he was my _brother._

**Again, sorry for the slightly shorter chappie. Just thought it was a good time to stop and it was already 1,000 words. :) **

**I am so happy that this fanfic already has nine favorites and nine followers! It's just amazing that you take the time to read my writing AND you like my writing. You I love you and thank you for taking the time to review or favorite or even just read this. **

**I know my writing isn't the best but thanks to you and your support I'm gradually learning to expand my vocabulary and improve my writing skill. c: **

**Just wanted to thank you. **

**And also, don't forget to review your thoughts. And the reviews really make me smile everyday, so that support really helps. And bye! See you this weekend. (;**


	6. The Strangers

**Omg guys, guys, _guys. _You reviewers rule! :) Aaaahhh. The reviews that I just read made my day and I immediately started this. So big thanks. A really big thanks. **

**And this chappie will hopefully explain the whole "brother" thing. I hope you like this. c:**

* * *

><p>I shook my head, not believing it. My brother was <em>dead,<em> right?

But yet, even thought I was deep in denial, I couldn't help but feel a strong natural connection to him. Dawnpoppy edged closer to me, she sat next to me. "Uhh, do you?" she whispered.

I nodded. Before we could do much more, Thornstar, the ShadowClan leader yowled for silence. "Strangers," he addressed, his voice cold and assertive. "Tell us why you have come quickly before you feel our claws."

Rosestar looked upon them with sympathy, though she said nothing. They were still cats, maybe they were even spies. The slender she-cat cleared her throat, "I'm Moon of Black Night or just Moon. And he," she used her long, bushy tail to gesture to the gray tom, "is Falling Rock of Cliff, or Cliff."

Cliff dipped his head respectfully to the leaders. "We have come seeking help."

"Help?" Thornstar hissed, "We just met you a few heartbeats ago forget about it."

"I-I'm willing to help them." I suddenly blurted out, immediately I wanted to smack myself in the face because I just met these cats and now I'm going to help them do whatever.

"Me too," called a bold voice standing up among the crowd of cats. _Flamehawk, _I recognized.

Immediately, mummers of volunteers followed. But there were mostly from kits, but a few brave warriors volunteered.

"_Silence," _Rosestar demanded. Her beautiful blue gaze piercing and daring anyone to make a sound. It still sent chills down my spine after a few heartbeats, the intensity of her voice. Now, everyone could see what the WindClan leader was capable of.

"Each leader will pick two warriors to go and help the strangers. But first let them explain themselves." she meowed.

Moon stepped forward to speak to the Clan cats, I thought that was quite brave of her seeing as a _huge _group of cats were staring at her; _judging her. __  
><em>

"We are from the Tribe of Rushing Water," she explained straining to keep her voice clear and calm, "Our leader had said to find other cats to help us with our little _problem._"

"Little?" coughed Cliff.

Moon rolled her eyes, "Large problem." she corrected.

Thornstar narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What kind of problem?"

Moon shuffled her paws nervously. "Uhhh, you'll see."

Rosestar flicked her tail in agreement. "Okay. Lilacstem and Darkfeather, you can go."

The dark cream she-cat and dark tabby she-cat bounded out into the open next to Moon and Cliff.

"Flamehawk and Whitestep, go and keep the tribe cats in line." Thornstar snarled, his amber eyes burning with anger making Moon shrink back a little.

"Breezecloud and Quickclaw," excused Oakstar gesturing for his cats to join the groups.

Honeystar scanned the groups of cats. "Spottedberry, you volunteered first, and Falconflight, go with her."

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew I was in tight group of eight. Most cats stayed reserved and only stood beside their other clanmate. The remained cats in the Gathering Island chatted quietly, unsure how to react.<p>

Flamehawk's gaze swept over all the cats going to help Moon and Cliff. His eyes bold and daring sent a numb feeling in my paws, making me sense the authority surrounding him. But of course it would, his father was after all Thornstar.

We all waited in silence until given more instructions. We could hear the leaders whisper to each other, I was able to catch a few sentences but not much.

"Are you sure we want to send our cats away to help these strangers?" asked Oakstar his voice clouded with worry.

I strained my ears to hear more but the talking of other cats didn't allow me to. I swished my tail back and fourth impatiently until the leaders or the tribe cats gave commands.

"Cats of the clans!" called Honeystar, "The volunteers will leave at dawn tomorrow. For now the tribe cats may stay in my clan. _For now._"

Moon and Cliff nodded their expression were a mix between scared and relieved. Adderstrike padded toward them.

"I'll bring you back to camp ahead of the rest," he meowed beckoning for them to follow him.

* * *

><p>I could hear a faint sound of trickling water, I walked beside Falconflight. A strange wall of silence firmly placed between us, I longed and missed the comfort of his words.<p>

"So, you excited about going?" I asked a playful hint dancing in my eyes. I could practically hear the walls breaking. _Crack...crack...crack..._

_(Remember those walls I built?)_

He took a deep breath, "I'm not sure."

"Oh," I stopped padding and allowed cats to pad ahead of us.

Flaconfight gave a sweet smile, the type that would make any cat melt. His eyes flaring with life and hope. "Why don't we go into the forest?" he meowed, half-daring me half-amusing me, "One last time?"

_(Well, baby they're tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight.)_

* * *

><p>I took long leaps, jumping from branch to branch to branch. I could hear panting behind me. "You're so slow!" I taughted back to Flaconflight.<p>

_(They didn't even make a _sound._)_

"Oh yeah?"

_(I found a way to let you in. But, I never really had a doubt.)_

"Yup!" I grinned as I felt a flying sensation. Leaping freely, feeling all the worries melt away. I felt as thought in a matter of time I'd spread my wings and fly with the birds.

_Free and wild. _

I feel a hard shove and next thing I knew I was free falling into a bush. I landed with a _thud _but something broke my fall. I saw brown fur and I knew it was Falconflight. Worry stirred in my stomach and I stared at the tom. I knew tears would sting in my eyes any time now.

Then I hear a laughing. It was Falconflight, his fur ruffled but his same dazzling smile and gleaming eyes.

_(Standing in the light of your halo. __I got my angel now.)_

I nudged him playfully. "You nearly made me yowl."

He purred. "We should get back now."

I followed him through the forest, feeling happy to know that he still saw me as a friend.

_(It's like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breakin', it's the risk that I'm taking. I ain't never gonna shut you out.)_

"So, what do you think it's like where Moon and Cliff come from?" he asked slowing his pace beside mine.

_(Everywhere I'm looking now. I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo.)_

I shrugged. I really didn't know, I'm not sure I wanted to know. "Certainly not good."

"Hmph, yeah."

I looked into his amber eyes. So deep, yet so close. It was like a lake of sun that I could easily reach but was _just _out of reach. I shook my head, I was talking nonsense.

_(You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby, I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away.)_

* * *

><p>That night, he slept with me. I could feel the warmth and protection his body and presence gave off. I slept soundlessly and easily, my thoughts not clouded with anxiety because I knew whatever we had to face tomorrow...<p>

we would face _together._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. I'm confusing you because now you're unsure whether to ship FlameXSpotted or FalconXSpotted. Well that's what I do. (; <strong>

**Also, I'm not sure if this genuinely is a normal-length chappie _or _it was because I added the lyrics.**

**Another thing. The little lyrics I added were from the song "Halo" by Beyoncé. If you haven't heard it, maybe listen to it so you understand and know why I added them.**

**I will be adding more lyrics in the chappies to come because I feel like you can just give another connection to the characters. c:**

**Again, thanks for reading, review whether you ship SpottedXFlame or SpottedXFalcon. And see you next week! :)**

~Spotsy Kitteh


End file.
